During drilling operations, a drilling mud, also referred to as a drilling fluid, may be circulated through the wellbore to aid in the drilling process. These drilling muds cool the drill bit, remove formation cuttings from the wellbore, and can support the structure of the wellbore, preventing collapse. Drilling muds that support the structure of the wellbore and prevent collapse are also known as wellbore servicing fluids.
However, during circulation, drilling muds cannot be contained within the wellbore. Drilling muds filter into the surrounding formation, that is, the drilling muds seep into the formation through the pores and channels of the formation material. Over time, this filtration results in a reduction in the amount of fluid being circulated through the wellbore. This phenomenon is known as fluid loss. Fluid loss can be especially problematic in the case of wellbore servicing fluids designed to support the structure of the wellbore and prevent collapse. Fluid loss in wellbore servicing fluids can cause the collapse of the wellbore, resulting in costly and time intensive re-drilling operations.